


Endless

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where they were was endless. Spoilers for 7x23.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless

Purgatory was always dark. Day and night didn’t apply here. It was just constant darkness.

And it went on forever. No matter how far he and Cas walked, or ran when the circumstances called for it, they always seemed to end up in the same clearing. Or maybe it was just that every clearing looked the same. Dean didn’t even know anymore.

For each monster they outran, there would be another one to take its place. Each sharpened stick that broke off in the chest of one of those creatures, only meant that they would need to make another.

Everything was endless and constant, deep and dark, almost worse than Hell itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #37: Quick Fic Amnesty (prompt: Deep and Dark) @ [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com)  
> 


End file.
